User talk:Desolation 000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nonexistence page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Kuopiofi (Talk) 16:44, November 28, 2012 Hey man not that you would create the manipulation of totality? No My english is suck i create many erorrs create you or anyone else my idea you realisation i am russian english not my langugae Totality manipulation, not a bad idea. Why don't you give it a try, just do your best, I can fix it for you later. Blackwings369 (talk) 15:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait, Vitorriq already did it, nvm already created Ok thanks only pictures Totality Concept Sorry, man, I just did the power get more rational, if I did not, the power would be a variation, not sub-power Vitorriq (talk) 11:51, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Enter in the chat Vitorriq (talk) 10:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Deso enter in the chat Vitorriq (talk) 17:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Duality Hey man, I have a doubt about this: If God is beyond good and evil how it can be onibenenvolente? If it is beyond these two dualdades and it was he who created them then it is simultaneously good and evil and not both Vitorriq (talk) 17:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Deso Hi how are you Desolation long time no see dude can you find a nice photo for Conceptualization page please i know i can trust you in this okay be good. Inter kid (talk) 13:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Beyond of understanding Friend, I have a theory that there is infinite hierarchy for example God, there is another God above it, other than these two God and so on, the bottom does not comprise the above Same thing with the omnipotence What do you understand about that? Vitorriq (talk) 23:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ??? i dont know if you left the message but to be a god you must create "all" or destory "all" the sage could create anything he wanted from his imagination at anytime Sage: *Controls life or death *Controls the king of hell *created the moon *defeated another "God" *he mastered everything in his field of powers *created all of ninjustu *can read minds,take souls,create machine missiles and even can create extra limbs *has 6 god Realms Tentails: *Lived in the moon *created all things *immortal *can move at a almost near "Light speed" *power of a nuclear bomb *it doesnt even need to breath *it can make anything it wanted thats pretty OP from anyone data book Whats up WHats up desolation long time no see how are you?Inter kid (talk) 09:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I am good i am always allright. I left on occult matters. But now i am not busy and all ok Hey I'm so sorry for being rude. I know how it feels to be insulted despite one's best intentions in communication. Especially with a foreign language. Again, I deeply apologize for my actions. Addikhabbo (talk) 10:01, September 23, 2013 (UTC) It's not your fault for having problems communicating. At least you try. I was a bit too much when insulting you. Again, if I was on the recieving end, and I was, then I too would feel terrible. At least you're trying to communicate. Again, I'm sorry. Addikhabbo (talk) 10:17, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks bro. Addikhabbo (talk) 10:38, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Response Because it's a general rule here to not to put God on pages other than Omnipotence, Omniscience and Omnipresence.(and, for that matter, Monotheistic Deity Physiology) As Consus once said:"We don't list God on other pages besides Omnipotence because of that it would be redundant to list God as a generic user of a single power." So please, don't add God as a user. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:51, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Don't remove the Pataphysics edit again please. Were looking for actual users on the Pataphysics manipulation page. Not just a generic all omnipotent beings, those users are the only ones who have shown that power. you may not agree with it, but its true. please do not remove the edit againSageM (talk) 18:38, May 4, 2014 (UTC)SageM "wanking on comics" My edit had nothing to do with "wanking on comics". My only example was of The One Above All from Marvel because there was limited room and I wasn't able fit other examples (plus I'm not very knowledgeble of the Tolkienverse, the Monad, or A Wheel of Time). My removal of the Lord of Nightmares was because Word of God directly refutes LoN being omnipotent. If I recall correctly, Kanzaka stated in an interview that the universe forming was in contrast to LoN's will. As for Kami Tenchi, to the best of my knowledge, there was never any reference in-universe or otherwise (beyond fan-theory), that Kami Tenchi was omnipotent. Yes, his abilities were far above even the Chousin, but like how the Chousin were far above normal humans, this isn't proof of omnipotence. He's just the bigger fish so to speak. And I may need to rewatch the third OAV, but it seemed like the Chousin were trying to create Kami Tenchi or a being of his level, rather than Kami Tenchi having created them or the universe/multiverse. 'Sunday, May 18, 2014 @ 7:22 am (UTC) '